Hogalia
by Sternenschwester
Summary: kleines Projekt von mir, wo ich ab 1.Feb. dran schreiben will, mehr aber in der Einführung... (HetaliaxCrossover HP)
1. Chapter 1

Salute, einmal  
Nun ich hätte gerne vor Hetalia Gakuen mit der Welt von Harry Potter zu crossovern, da mir ein paar Grundideen für Drabbels unter diesem Motto eingefallen sind und würde aber trotzdem gerne eine Os-Sammlung zu diesem Thema eröffnen, unter einem festgesetzten Rahmen. Um es einfacher Auszudrücken, ich würde gerne ein paar Drabbels und Os schreiben, welche lose auf ein Schuljahr von Hogwarts verteilt sind. Ich habe mir nun folgendes dazu überlegt, ich nehme den Aufbau von Hogwarts (Häuser, Fächer, Örtlichkeit und Gepflogenheiten, oder einfach die ganze HP-Welt an sich) und lasse die Hetalia Leute darauf los. Dabei würde ich mir eine schöne Durchmischung wünschen, von den üblichen Verdächtigen, wie aber auch Noytlia und OC.

Und eben in diesem Punkt würde ich euch bitten ins Spiel zu kommen.  
Ich würde euch bitten mir über die Review-Funktion (oder wenn es sein muss auch Mail) zu schreiben, wer alles nach Hogwarts ziehen soll und vor allem in welches Haus!

Solltet ihr Noytlia oder eigene, wie halb offizielle OC vorschlagen, würde ich euch auch noch um einen Namen bitten. Parringwünsche werden gerne auch entgegen genommen, auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann ob ich sie realisieren kann oder nicht (werde mich aber bemühen).  
Weiteres werde ich die Lehrer soweit es möglich ist, durch die Antiken besetzten. Auch hier bin ich für jeden Vorschlag zu haben.  
Sollten mehrere Leute ein und denselben Charakter vorschlagen, aber in verschiedene Häuser (bzw. Fach) stecken, so gewinnt die Mehrheit. Bei OC bitte auch einen Steckbrief dazu.  
Weiteres werde ich auch die Ereignisse aus HP (Voldemort, Harry Potter & CO ) nicht berücksichtigen und völlig ignorieren (also kein Irrer, welcher zurückkehrt, und nach der Weltherrschaft strebt,oder ein Arthur, welcher auf einmal mit einer Blitznabre durch die Gegend laufen muss...).

Ebenso wenig will ich eine schwammige Lösung rauskrammen um zu erklären, warum Hogwarts plötzlich international wird, oder gar welche Sprache dort gesprochen wird.  
So ich hoffe ich konnte soweit meine Idee klar rüberbringen: Charaktere, welche schon feststehen aber noch Häuser (bzw. Fächern) zugeordnet werden müssen (und hier hoffe ich auf eure Hilfe)  
Ach und noch etwas, bei den Halboffiziellen wie Irland und Co bitte ich mir noch mitzuteilen ob weiblich oder männlich (es gibt ja einige bei den beide existieren)  
Arthur (England)

Francis (Frankreich)

Gilbert (Preußen)

Roderich (Österreich)

Ivan (Russland)

Alfred (Amerika)

Schottland

Mathew (Kanada)

Elisabeth (Ungarn)

Ludwig (Deutschland)

Niederlande

Peter (Seeland)

Friedrich (Kugelmugel)

Island

Lukas (Norwegen)

Matthias (Dänemark)

Berwald (Schweden)

Tino (Finnand)

Antonio (Spanien)

Lovino (Süditalien)

Feliciano (Italien)

Vash (Schweiz)

Lily (Lichtenstein)

Lehrpersonal: Rom

Germanien

Norikum (ein OC von mir)

AltGriechenland

AltÄgypten

Britania

Gaul

Summa-Sumarum, würde ich gerne mich ab daran machen die ersten Os, bzw. Drabbels zamzustricken.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

So da ist einmal die Personenliste, sie ist noch nicht Komplet, da ich sie Eintrag für Eintrag erweitern will. Was heißt, wenn jemand vorkommt, wird er eingetragen, damit ich mir ein paar Hintertürchen freihalten kann. Ach und noch was, sollte sich im Laufe der Zeit bezüglich meiner Anfrage noch jemand melden und der Chara. noch nicht in der Liste stehen, bin ich Vorschläge und Anregung immer offen.  
Personenliste:

+Lehrer, bzw. Erwachsene:

(da die Antike-Leute hier nicht mit ihren Nachfolgern verwandt sind, tragen sie in dieser Sammlung andere Nachnamen)

°Nefirt Cherihabet (Altägypten)  
- Lehrerin für Zaubertränke  
- Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw  
- Charakteristika: langes schwarzes, glattes Haar, dunkle Augen, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, jedoch äußerst feine Züge und eine bemerkenswerte elegante Nase

° Helena Phytia (AltGriechenland)  
-Lehrerin für Wahrsagen  
-Charakteristika: gelocktes braunes Haar, grüne Augen, erscheint fast immer ein wenig verschlafen, besitzt zwar das zweite Gesicht, jedoch sieht meist nur sehr unspektakuläre Dinge voraus

°Brix DeVerdon (Gaul)  
-Lehrerin für Verteidignug gegen die dunklen Künste  
-Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor  
-Charakteristika: kurzes, verwuscheltes blonde Haarmähne, blaue Augen, temperamentvolles Gemüt, pflegt eine Rivalität seit der Schulzeit mit Noriea, ordnet sich nur ungerne Constantin unter.

°Moria Albion (Britania)  
-Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe  
-Charakteristika: langes rötliches Haar, grüne Augen, sonniges Gemüt, wenn auch ein wenig verträumt, hat ein äußert gutes Gespür für Tiere aller Art

°Noreia Carnuntum (Noricum)  
-Lehrerin für Zauberkunst  
-Chrakteristika: leicht gewelltes, langes braunes Haar, violette Augen, pflegt seit ihrer  
Schulzeit eine Rivalität mit Brix

°Constantin Romulus Lupus (Rom)  
-Schuleiter von Hogwarts

+ Schüler

°Sadiq Adnan (Turkei)  
- 17 J –Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin  
- Quidditch: (Mannschaftkapitän,) Jäger

° Kiku Honda (Japan)  
- 16J – Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin (Vertrauensschüler)

°Herakles Karpusi (Griechenland)  
-16J – Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff

°Friedrich Edelstein (Kugelmugel), auch Richi genannt  
-15 J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Ravenclaw

°Roderich Edelstein (Österreich)  
-17 J - Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff (Schulsprecher)

°Lukas Bondewik (Norwegen)  
-16 J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin

°Emil Bondewik (Island)  
-14 J- Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Ravenclaw  
-Quidditch: Sucher

°Alfred F. Jones - Whilliams (Amerika)  
-15J - Fünfter Jahrgamg  
-Haus: Gryffendor  
-Quidditch: Jäger

°Matthew Jones - Whilliams (Kanada)  
-15 J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff (Vertrauenschüler)

°Lars van der Elst (Niederlande)  
-17J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Ravenclaw  
-Quidditch: Hütter (Manschaftskapitän)

°"Belle" Emma van der Elst (Belgien)  
-15J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff (vertrauenschülerin)

°Toris Laurinaitis (Littauen)  
-16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff  
-Quidditch: Hütter  
-Ehmaliger Durmstrang-Institut-Schüler

°Felkis Lukasiewicz (Polen)  
-16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff  
-Quidditch: Jäger

°Ravis Galante (Lettland)  
-14J - Vierter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff

°Edward von Bock (Estland)  
- 16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff

°Ludwig Bleischmied (Deutschland)  
-15J- Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Gryffendor  
-Quidditch: Hütter (Manschaftskapitän)

°Gilbert Bleischmied (Preußen)  
- 17J - Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin

° Francis Bonnefoy (Frankreich)  
-17 J - Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Ravenclaw (Vertrauenschüler)

°Antonio Fernâdez Carriedo (Spanien)  
-17J - Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff  
-Quidditch: Sucher (Mannschaftskapitän)

°Claudine DeCagnes (Monaco)  
-14J -Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus:Ravenclaw  
-Quidditch: Jäger

°"Romano" Lovino Vargas (Süd-Italien)  
-14J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin  
-Quidditch: Jäger

°Feliciano Vargas (Norditalien)  
-14 J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Hufflepuff

°Elisabeth Hédervary (Ungarn)  
-16J -Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Gryffendor  
-Quidditch: Treiber

°Nathalya Arlovshaya (Weißrussland)  
-14J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin  
-Quidditch: Hütter

~Kirlandsippe:

°Arthur Kirkland (England)  
- 15 J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
- Haus: Gryffendor  
-Quidditch: Sucher

°Crawyn Kirkland (Wales)  
- 16 J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Haus: Ravenclaw (Vertrauensschüler)

°Allister (Scott) Kirland (Schottland)  
- 17 J - Siebter Jahrgang  
-Haus: Slytherin  
-Quidditch: Treiber

°Alice Kirkland (femEngland)  
- 13 J - Vierter Jahrgang  
- Haus: Ravenclaw  
- Vize des Zauberschachsclub

°Peter Kirkland (Sealand)  
- 11 J - Erster Jahrgang  
-Haus:?

+Ausstauschschüler:

° Vash Zwingli (Schweiz)  
-16J -Sechster Jahrgang  
- Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Lily Zwingli (Lichtenstein)  
-14J - Vierter Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Tino Väinömönien (Finnland)  
-15J - Fünfter Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Leoploda Vindobona (femÖsterreich)  
-16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Stephan (...) (maleUngarn)  
-16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Marieanne Sansculotte (femFR)  
-16J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Isabella (...) (femSpanien)  
-15J-Sechster Jahrgang  
-Schule: Beauxbatons  
-Haus:?

°Mathias Kohler (Dänemark)  
-17J - Sechster Jahrgang  
-Schule: Durmstrang-Institut  
-Haus:?

°Berwald Oxenstierna (Schweden)  
-17J -Siebter Jahrgang  
-Schule: Durmstrang-Institut  
-Haus:?

°Ivan Braginsky (Russland)  
-17j -Siebter Jahrgang  
-Schule: Drumstrang-Institut  
-Haus:?


	3. Chapter 3

Sehr geehrter Rektor, lieber Constantin,

Mein Urlaub in Delphi hat sich als höchst weiterbildend erwiesen und war in aller Maße angenehm gewesen, doch leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen dass ich gerade eben aus einen Dorf in Island schreibe. Ich möchte Ihnen ankündigen, dass ich meinen Portschlüssel-Zugang zu Hogsmeade leider verpasst habe und stattdessen den für ein nettes, aber absolutes unbekanntes Fleckchen Erde, irgendwo in Island erwischt habe, dessen Name ich nicht einmal korrekt aufschreiben kann.  
Ich entschuldige mich für die Umstände, welche ich ihnen damit bereite und hoffe Sie können mich aus dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich rausholen, da es hier leider keinen Anschluss im Flonetz gibt und ich auf Grund dessen keine Ahnung habe wie ich innerhalb von 24 Stunden rechtzeitig in Hogwarst wieder ankommen soll, um an den Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten teil zu nehmen. Vom Unterricht am nächsten Tag ganz zu schweigen.

Ich hoffe der Brief erreicht Sie noch rechtzeitig (der Flugzauber sollte ausreichend lang halten) und ist nicht frühzeitig ins Meer gestürzt.

Hoch achtungsvoll, und mit den liebsten Grüßen

Helena Phytia  
Lehrerin für Wahrsagen

PS:  
Liebste Nefrit, ich habe in eine meiner Visionen gesehen, wie du den ungeöffneten Brief im Büro des Leiters von der Decke abgeschossen hast, da Constantin wie alle Jahre, sich mit den restlichen Männern fürs folgende Schuljahr Mut im Eberskopf ansäuft und du anstatt seiner diese Zeilen durchlesen wirst.  
So würde ich dich bitten anstatt seiner, mich aus dieser prekären Lage zu holen. Ich bin mir sicher das Brix und Noreia dich dabei unterstützen werden. Beide befinden sich gerade im Moment, wo du diese Zeilen liest, im Lehrerzimmer.  
In dem Augenblick wo du zu ihnen gehen wirst, sind beide wiedermal dabei, sich gegenseitig Verwünschungen auf dem Niveau von Fünftklässerlern an den Hals zu jagen. Aber du wirst sie noch rechtzeitig erreichen, bevor es zu ernsthaften Schäden kommen wird.

Ich danke euch, Mädels schon im Voraus und hoffe dass wir uns bald wiedersehen (und das tun wir, vertraut mir).

In Liebe verbunden

Eure Lena

PSS: Nefrit, ich würde im Augenblick wo du den beiden anderen diese Zeilen vorliest von der Tür weggehen, da sonst Moria dich in den nächsten Augenblicken in ihrer träumerischen Art umrennen wird. Übrigens, weise sie bitte daraufhin, dass sie Blätter im Haar hat.

-  
Im Lehrerzimmer – früher Nachmittag vor Anreise der Schüler

„Sacrée Helene, ich wette mit euch, das die ihre Rückflugmöglichkeit verschlafen hat und dann in ihrem Schlaftaummel einfach den nächsten Portschlüssel ergriffen hat!", trällerte die blonde Französin ausgelassen, während sie beinahe schon liebevoll die schon leicht verfärbten Blätter aus der roten Haarmähne ihrer Kollegin zupfte.  
„ Aber dafür kann sie bis ins kleinste Detail genau beschreiben, was sich meilenweit von ihr ereignet.", murmelte Moria, welche noch immer ein wenig rötliche Backen, aufgrund ihres peinlichen Malheurs, aufwies. „ Ach Nefrit es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich zu Boden gestoßen habe. Und Brix, du hast noch immer eine fette, grüne Furunkel auf der Wange. Ach, und warum hat Noreia Eselsohren?"  
-


	4. Chapter 4

Vergessen…

Im Hogwartsexpress

Sadiq hievte unter Stöhnen den Koffer in das Netz und ließ sich anschießend demonstrativ auf die Bank fallen.  
Irgendwie hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben…  
Nur leider kam er schon die ganze Zeit nicht dahinter, was es war.  
Hätte er ein Vergissnicht, so wäre er überzeugt dass dieses in diesem Moment mit dunklem rotem Rauch gefüllt wäre. Doch erstens fand er dieses Utensil für absoluten Schwachsinn, wie auch hochpeinlich und zweitens wüsste er ehrlich nicht was er vergessen hätte sollen.  
Sein Koffer war hier, wie auch sein Besen und sein Kessel.  
Um sich von diesem nagenden Gefühl ein wenig abzulenken, versuchte er dann ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Freund aufzubauen, dessen Koffer er noch Augenblicke davor hochgehievt hatte.  
„Verdammt Kiku, was hast du denn alles in den Koffer reingetan?", fragte er und schreckte mit seinen Worten den zierlichen Japaner aus seiner Lethargie.  
Die blassen Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rötlich und der Dunkelhaarige musste sich eingestehen, dass dies alles in allem, eine niedliche Note beinhaltete.  
„Nun ja meine ganze Fotoausrüstung…", nuschelte der kleine Asiate dann schlussendlich und blickte weiterhin starr aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
Der Türke konnte es nicht unterlassen, aufzuseufzen, bevor er das Wort wieder an seinen Freund wandte.  
„Verdammt Kiku, du hast doch nicht schon wieder vor, in diesem Jahr mit diesem Mannsweib aus Gryffindor auf Motivjagd zu gehen."  
Auch wenn er gelassen sprach und jeglichen spöttischen Unterton unterbunden hatte, verstärkte sich der Rotton auf dem zierlichen Gesicht, um ein paar Nuancen.  
„Lisi ist ganz Ok…", versuchte Kiku dann zögerlich die Ehre seiner Fotofreundin zu verteidigen. Der andere schnaubte nur, doch enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentares. Er wusste wie weh es dem Asiaten tat zwischen seinen verschiedenen Freunden zu vermitteln. Einen größten Teil der Zeit verbrachte Kiku damit zu achten dass diese ungarische Furie nicht ein gewisses Trio Infernale verfluchte, Arthur seine Zeit mit was anderem verbrachte als einen Schrumpftrunk für seinen dämlichen Cousin zu brauen, oder eben dafür zu sorgen dass er, Sadiq nach einem verbalen, heftigen Zusammentreffen mit Herakles, mit Katzenohren und Katzenschwanz durch die Gegend lief…  
Warte Mal…  
Mit einem erhellten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Sadiq die Faust in die Handfläche seines anderen Armes schnellen.  
„Das ist es!", verkündigte er dann voller Stolz dass ihm endlich eine Fackel aufgegangen war.  
„Was?"  
Überrumpelt blickte Kiku zu seinem Freund.  
„Ich weiß jetzt was wir vergessen haben…"  
Erfreut über diese Tatsache, schüttelte er den zarten Schwarzhaarigen an den Schultern durch, welcher aus Schreck auf jegliche Gegenwehr verzichtete.

Währenddessen am Bahnhof Kingskross.

Wäre Herakles eine Catoonfigur, so würde er mit jedem Atemzug eine unrealistisch große Speichelblase größer und kleiner werden lassen. Doch nachdem er nur ein junger Lehrling in der Zauberwelt war, rann ihm nur ein dünner Speichelfaden von den Mundwinkeln, während er auf der Bank ein längeres Schläfchen hielt, der Zug schon längst abgefahren war und seine vier Katzen sich seit langem in ihren Körben ebenfalls eingerollt hatten.


	5. Menschlich gewordene Kunst

„Richi?"

„Mhm?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wandte der Silberhaarige seinen Kopf von seinem neuesten Kunstwerk ab und ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. Sein nichtswissendes Opfer schien keine Anstalten zu machen aus seinem sehr tiefen Schlaf aufzuwachen. Auf beängstigte Weise flüstete eine kleine Stimme etwas von „Schalfzauber" in Roderichs Gedanken. Irgendwie hatte er bei weitem kein gutes Gefühl dabei, als er zusah, wie sich sein Bruder an diesem Unbekannten vergriff und ihn zu seiner momentanen Kunstbaustelle ernannte. Es war nicht so dass sein Bruder kein Talent hatte, bei weitem nicht. Aber dessen Drang sich überall und nur irgendwie auf künstlerische Weise auszudrücken konnte oft genug als Obsession verstanden werden.

„Ich weiß ich habe unsrem Onkel versprechen müssen, dass ich dich nicht nur als Schulsprecher, sondern vor allem Bruder, daran hindere mit deiner künstlerische Begabung einfach Humbug zu treiben."

Während des Sprechens musterte der ältere Huffelpuff den seltsamen Hünen genauer. Er schien in seinem Alter zu sein, war von breiter, wie auch großer Gestalt und was ihn besonders stutzig machte, ihm völlig unbekannt. Der Kleidung nach zu schießen, welche für diese Jahreszeit einfach zu dick erschien, musste dieser Jemand wohl aus einem Teil der Erde stammen, wo es bei weitem kälter war als hier. Roderich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Seinen Kenntnissen nach, war während den Sommerferien keine Arbeitsstelle in der Schule ausgeschrieben worden und vor allem schien ihn dieser weißblonde Junge noch ein wenig zu jung um in einer Anstalt wie Hogwarts zu arbeiten.

„Und weiter?", riss ihn die monotone Stimme seines Bruders aus den Gedanken. Erst jetzt war Roderich aufgefallen das er eine Sprechpause eingelegt hatte. Unter dem ausdrucklosen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders, räusperte sich Roderich noch einmal, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Aber wir sind Brüder, also werden wir die Sache folgendermaßen klären. Ich stehe deinem Kunstverständnis nicht im Wege, und möchte auch nicht dass du mich darein ziehst. Aber wenn du dir dafür Ärger einheimst, dann kannst du davon ausgehen das wir uns nicht kennen. Sind das soweit klare Grenzen?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr fort dem unbekannten Hünen bunte Strähnchen ins graublonde Haar zu hexen, bevor er sich daran machte die höchst seltsame Kleidung des Fremden mit einigen magischen Tricks künstlerisch aufzuwerten. Roderich verkroch sich hingegen wieder hinter seiner Lektüre mit dem vielsagenden Titel: „Über den Einfluss der alten Zauberlieder auf die moderne Hexerei – Oder warum ist dieser Zweig der Magie beinahe vergessen worden…". Er mochte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr, aber für den Übermut oder besser gesagt das Desinteresse der Konsequenzen für sein Erschaffungswut in Punkto Kunst, konnte er seinen fragilen Hals mehr als einmal einfach nur umdrehen. Die massive Gestalt des dritten Mannes im Abteil grunzte noch einmal im Schlaf und ließ sich weiterhin als Ausgangsmaterial für eine weitere verkorkste Idee des jungen Edelsteins nutzen.


	6. Die Wette

Carwyn seufzte und ließ das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken, bevor er mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen schloss, um wenigstens mit geschlossenen Augenlidern das Chaos um sich zu vergessen.  
Wenn diese Wahnsinnigen so weiter machten würde er bis zum Ende dieser Zugfahrt noch beginnen die Minuten zu zählen.  
Es war ja nicht so das er seine Familie nicht mochte, aber es gab Momente wo einfach stark das Bedürfnis verspürte sie alle in leblose Gegenstände zu verwandeln…  
Kerzenleuchter zum Beispiel, dann würden sie wenigstens in diesem Zustand als nützlich erweisen.  
Außerdem war es was anderes genug Platz zu haben um sich einander aus den Weg gehen zu können, wie es später in Hogwarts der Fall sein würde oder wie hier, zu fünft in einem engen Zugabteil, mit noch all möglichen Gepäck, eingepfercht zu sein.  
Nach einer Weile schaffte es der junge Revanclaw sogar seine höchst lärmende Umgebung für eine Weile aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
Aber eben nur kurz, denn im nächsten Moment wo er sich geistig genug gestärkt fühlte seine Lektüre wieder aufzunehmen, zupfte Peter an seinem Umhangärmel. Der Jüngste der Kirkland hatte eben noch ganz wibbelig Allister zugehört hatte, welcher ihm irgendeinen Blödsinn über die Aufnahmezeremonie erzählte.  
„Du, Cary, stimmt es das sie einem in die Häuser einteilen je wie lange man gebraucht hat um durch das Labyrinth unten in den Verliesen zu kommen?" Missfallend warf der Angesprochene einen mehr als nur eindeutigen Blick in Richtung des einstweiligen Familienältesten.  
Eben wollte er den Mund aufmachen, um erstens Peter zu erklären, das nur weil der Rotschopf der körperlich Älteste in diesem Abteil war, dies nicht unbedingt hieß das dessen Hirn diese Entwicklung intellektuell auch begleitet hatte und zweitens um mit den Lügenmärchen aufzuräumen, da quetschte sich ihr zweit jüngster Bruder recht unsanft an ihnen vorbei, wobei er den wenigen Platz größtenteils einnahm, der nicht von Beinen, Koffern und sonstigen Sachen beansprucht wurde.  
Dabei versuchte er irgendetwas Sperriges, wenig elegant über ihre Köpfe zu balancieren.  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Carwyn, das es sich dabei um einen Käfig handelte, welcher mit einem dunklen Tuch abgedeckt war.  
Dieses Gepäcksstück war ihm beim Verstauen aller Koffer und Tierkörbe gar nicht aufgefallen, da erstens er bei jeden neuen Schulanfang immer mehr das Gefühl bekam an einen ganzen Umzug teilzunehmen und zweitens es dadurch für ihn völlig normal war in ein Abteil zu quetschen, in dem nicht nur all seine Geschwister sich auf engsten Platz drängten sondern auch, alle ihre Haustiere.  
Er hatte sich zwar seit dem Tod seiner Maus, welche aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen, das merlinische Alter von fast sieben Jahren erreicht hatte, kein Haustier mehr genommen, aber mit ihnen fuhr die robuste Familieneule mit, wie auch nicht zu vergessen Alice Möderkater, von dem Arthur noch immer behauptete dass es nur ein verwandelter Grim in Katzenfell sei, und schlussendlich auch die Möwe, dessen Freundschaft Peter vor zwei Jahren offenbar für die Ewigkeit für sich gewonnen hatte.  
Selbst wenn Allister immer wieder behauptete, dass das Eulenweibchen, einzig ihm von ihrer Mutter anvertraut wurde, damit sie im Kontakt mit ihrer Kinderschar blieb, so war die Tatsache das die kleine, aber kompakte Schleichereule ein unmissverständliches Faible für den einzigen Rotschopf der Familie aufwies mehr als deutlich zu bemerken.  
So waren die einzigen tierlosen Kirkland dieses Jahr, er und eben sein kleiner Bruder Arthur.  
Doch bei ihrem kleinen Iggy war dies, nicht weiter schlimm, da er irgendwie ein Magnet für all möglich seltsame Kreaturen war.  
Noch war Carwyn nicht ganz dahinter gekommen, wie es Arthur anstellte, aber selbst Einhörner nährten sich ihm, wobei sie die Tatsache gänzlich ignorierten, dass es sich bei diesen Blondschopf um einen Angehörigen des männlichen Geschlechtes handelte.  
Aber jetzt wo sich seine Gedanken so schnell überschlugen, fiel dem Braunhaarigen ein, das sein kleiner Bruder schon die ganze Zeit über ein ziemliches Geheimnis um diesen Käfig gemacht hatte und nur mit größter Mühe Peter davon abgehalten sein Geheimnis unter viel Herumgejapse zu lüften.  
Gut, das Arthur immer viel Aufregens über seine magischen Sachen machte, war er ja gewohnt, aber warum hatte er nicht früher an dieses Verhaltensmuster gedacht?  
„Verdammt Arthur, geht das nicht ein wenig feinfühliger!", keifte das einzige Mädchen der Kirklandsippe, den Blonden an, als dieser ihr beinahe mit seiner Fracht, beinahe eine ins Gesicht verpasst hätte.  
„Sorry, muss aber noch kurz was regeln."  
Mit dieser kurzen Entschuldigung, schob Arthur schneller die Abteiltür zu als das einer der anderen darauf hätte reagieren können.  
Peter sprang mit einem Jauchzer von der gepolsterten Bank und zog mit zu viel Schwung die Schiebetür wieder auf, wobei er erneut Alice anrempelte.  
„Warte, Iggy ich komme mit!", brüllte er noch in einer unnötig hohen Lautstärke und preschte auf den Gang.  
Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung zückte Alice ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, schwang und murmelte einen Zauberspruch in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Augenblicklich schloss sich die Tür erneut und von den Rändern rieselten schwach leuchtende Lichtfunken zu Boden. Das Mädchen schnaubte kurz, steckte den ungewöhnlich dünnen Stab weg und warf pikiert ihre in zwei Pferdschwänzen zusammengefassten Haare mit einer vornehmen Kopfbewegung nach hinten.  
„Männer!", fauchte sie noch bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Schachbuch widmete, das Geschrei ihrer beiden Brüder draußen am Gang völlig ignorierend. Arthur schien offenbar nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein, über seinen freiwilligen, geistigen Beistand, bei dem „was auch immer" er mit dem Inhalt des Käfigs vorhatte.  
„Meine liebe Ceci, du musst unserem rüpelhaften Geschlecht nun mal nach sehen, das wir leider schnell jeglichen Sinn an Höflichkeit vergessen, wenn es darum geht eine Sache der Ehre zu klären."  
Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, schlug Allister seine Beine übereinander.  
„Was war denn in diesem Käfig den wichtiges drinnen?", fragte Carwyn in den Raum hinein, seine vorigen Absichten völlig vergessend.  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Rotschopfes gewann an breite. Sein jüngerer Bruder bekam ein eindeutig schlechteres Gefühl.  
Frage war nur wenn die Ladung Schadenfreude traf?  
„Nun, unser lieber Iggy, hat sich mit Francis auf eine Wette eingelassen.", begann Alister, in einem Tonfall als würde er eben ein Märchen erzählen. Carwyn presste die Zähne zusammen, die ganze Sache begann schon mal nicht gut. „Wenn Francis gewinnt, dann muss unser liebes kleines Brüderchen den Diener für Francis spielen. Wenn Iggy gewinnt, dann ist Francis bis Halloween ohne Kompromisse dieser Kröte ausgeliefert, mit Haut und Haar."  
Der Slytherin machte eine Minne als würde er eben an einem spannenden Krötenwettrennen teilnehmen, während Carwyn für seinen Teil innerlich ein Schaudern unterdrückte.  
Er wusste wie sehr Arthur und dieser Bonvivant ihre Feindschaft pflegten und hegen, aber das alles versprach nichts Gutes. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Geiste, regten sich seine sonst so gut verborgenen Brudergefühle, welche seinen älteren Bruder offenbar gar nicht heimsuchten.  
Gut, Allister hatte Arthur auch nie wirklich mit Glasehandschuhen angefasst, aber gerade er als Angehöriger des Freundeskreises dieses Casanovas, müsste er doch wissen wie gefährlich es war sich mit diesem anzulegen. Aber streng genommen durfte er das als Vertrauensschüler nicht gut heißen und gegeben Falls einschreiten…  
„Ich sage doch Schwachsinn. Ihr Männer braucht auch nur fälschlicher Weise bei der Ehre gepackt zu fühlen und schon lässt sich damit jeder Schwachsinn rechtfertigen.", mischte sich nun wieder ihre einzige Schwester ein und beendete Carwyns Grübeleien.  
„Als ob Mädchen nicht auch hin und wieder unlogische Dinge tun.", gab Alister Paroli. „Das Leben besteht nun mal nicht aus logischen Schachzügen, Ceci!"  
Carwyn schüttelte indes seine braune Haarmähne.  
„Und woraus bestand nun die Wette?" Sein Magen verknotete sich unheilverkündend, während von Alice Platz nur ein Schnauben bis zu seinen Gehörgängen vordrang.  
Allister winkte mit einem Lächeln, für das er nach der Meinung seines jüngeren Bruders einfach nur erschlagen gehört, lässig ab.  
„Iggy hat nur den lebenden Beweis zu erbringen das Mintbunny wirklich existiert."

Uff, wenn ich bedenke das dies einst als drabbel gedacht war… nun ja shit happens. Wenn ihr weitere Anregungen habt bezüglich der Zugfahrt, oder dem restlichen Jahr, nur her damit, wenn ich höfflich bitten darf^^.  
Ach ja, sollten Fehler gefunden werden, bitte ich sie mir zu melden (wenn es jemanden Taugen würde zu betalesen, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen).  
Lg, Sternenschwester


	7. Spannung in der Luft

So meine Lieben. Ich danke auf jeden Fall meinen zwei treuen Kommischreibern (von ). Einmal auch ein spezielles Dankeschön für „Rettet den Wald", das er prompt den letzten Os durch korrigiert hat und ein weiteres Dankeschön an „Bad Friend", das sie sich immer so bemüht mir Ideen zu liefern, wofür ich ihr sehr verbunden bin. Ich hoffe es gefällt soweit, wie ich einen Teil des letzten Input umgesetzt habe.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Spannung in der Luft

Unter einer leichter Anspannung stehend, welche sich unter keiner Regung an seiner Oberfläche zeigte, behielt Lukas weiterhin die Situation Auge. Selbst wenn man von der sprichwörtlich dicken Luft, beinahe Scheiben abschneiden hätte können, trieb sein Bruder weiterhin gepflegte Konversation mit dem reizenden Fräulein gegenüber von ihr. Den mörderischen Blick ihres Sitznachbarn ignorierte der Grauschopf geflissentlich und schenkte wiederum die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner, anfangs noch schüchternen, jetzt aber immer mehr aufblühenden Gesprächspartnerin.  
Indes betrachtete Lukas den blonden Burschen gegenüber von ihm genauer. Er musste ungefähr sein Alter haben, vielleicht ein Jahr mehr oder weniger. Mit seiner verkrampften Art auf der Bank zu sitzen, gab er dem beherrschten Nordländer den Eindruck eines zum Sprung bereiten Tieres und Lukas zweifelte keine Minute daran, dass sein lieber Bruder das anvisierte Opfer war, wenn dieser auch nur ein falsches Wort fallen ließ. Dabei war der junge Mann von eher zierlichem Bau. Also nichts was auf den ersten Blick Respekt einflössen wirkte. Die gelbblonden Strähnen, welche beinahe bis zu den Schultern reichten, gaben dem zarten Gesicht eine weiche Note und die schmalen Finger unterstrichen dies nur noch mehr. Doh dieser offenbar zerbrechliche Eindruck wurde jedoch beinahe völlig durch den Ausdruck der grasgrünen Augen zerstört. Hinter diesen grünen Schleier funkelte eine Härte hervor, welche nur in den Hintergrund trat, wenn das, ebenfalls blonde Mädchen, sich mit ihrer hellen, klaren Stimme an ihn wandte. Unter ihren liebevollen Blicken, begann dieser menschliche Fels ein wenig von seiner mentalen Mauer abzubauen, um sie wieder augenblicklich aufzuziehen, wenn seine Begleitung einem anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erteilte.  
Was jedoch Lukas ein wenig verwirrt hatte, als er die beiden zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, war die Tatsache, dass ihm beide Gesichter völlig unbekannt waren. Erst durch das halbherzige Mithören des Gespräches zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Mädchen, welches sich als Lily vorgestellt hatte, an den Namen ihres Wachhundes konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, hatte er erfahren dass es sich bei den beiden um Austauschschüler handelte. Denn Namen der Schule hatte er ebenfalls wieder vergessen, aber es hatte nach irgendwas Verschnörkeltem geklungen. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht? Warum machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken darüber? Da saß halt ein Kerl, mit sehr schlechter Laune, welche mit seinem Desinteresse in aller Stille in Konkurrenz gehen konnte und sein, sonst sehr in sich zurückgezogener Bruder hatte die Fahrt über eine nette Unterhaltung. Warum sich also Sorgen machen? Kaum hatte er den anderen wieder einen Blick zugeworfen, erinnerte er sich wieder an die passende Antwort.

„…, nicht wahr Lukas?"

Völlig in seinen Beobachtungen versunken und auch nicht auf die seltene Tatsache gefasst, von seinem Bruder in ein Gespräch einbezogen zu werden, reagierte Lukas weder auf die Frage, noch auf den missfallenden Blick seines Gegenübers. Das Knistern der elektrisierten Atmosphäre stieg schnell rasant, sodass es den sonst nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringenden Blonden, förmlich in den Ohren weh tat.

„mhm?"

Weder ein fragender Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, noch klang seine Stimme emotioneller als sonst. Doch ihm wurde die Bürge abgenommen, auf einer ihm unbekannten Frage zu antworten, denn da wurde schon die Abteilungstür aufgerissen und ein weiter ihm völlig unbekannter Junge , dessen Frisur den Eindruck machte als sei er unter dem Nordwind geraten, steckte seinen Kopf durch den Rahmen. Augenblicklich verstummte das Gespräch zwischen den Jüngeren. Selbst der zierliche Blondschopf mit den grünen Augen schien wenigstens für eine Weile ein neues Ziel gefunden zu haben an dem er sein explosiongefährdetes Misstrauen richten konnte.

„Hey, ihr Papnasen, ich bin Matthias Kohler. Ist da noch ein Platz frei?"

Durch die unnötig hohe Lautstärke verzog Lukas kurz die Mundwinkel, um dann mit ausdruckloser Minne zu beobachten, wie der zierliche Grünauge offenbar doch noch jemanden gefunden hatte bei den er seine ganze angestaute Anspannung entladen konnte.


	8. Der Schrecken des Norden

Ich danke für die Korrektur von black eyed (fanfiction-.-de ) und habe für einmal nicht mehr zu sagen...

„Toris!"

Trotz der holprigen Zugfahrt stürzte Felkis auf seinen Freund zu, welcher taumelte als feierte gerade eine Horde Pixel in seinem Magen eine stürmische Party. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, welches altem Schimmelkäse Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, ließ er sich in die Arme des jungen Blonden reißen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Toris! Was, bei allen Drachen, ist denn nur los?" Verstört sahen ihn die grünen Augen mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck an, welche er bei seinem Freund nur höchst selten erblickt hatte.

„Br ... Bra ... ginsky ..."

„Wie bitte?" Besorgt über das Gestammel, hob der andere verwundert seine Augenbrauen. Selbst wenn ihn dieser Schwächeanfall mehr als nur überraschte, – schließlich war Toris der innerlich stärkere von beiden –, so verband sein Gedächtnis augenblicklich irgendetwas mit diesem Namen. Ja, ganz am Anfang seiner Freundschaft mit dem Braunschopf, hatte dieser irgendetwas von einem Typen, dessen Name mit B begann, der ihn in seiner alten Schule aufs Ärgste schikaniert hatte, erwähnt. Aber das hätte auch Brofslosky sein können, oder so was in der Art …

Außerdem war das jetzt auch schon Jahre her.

Na gut, Toris' Schulwechsel war erst vor drei Jahren gewesen.

Aber dennoch war das noch lange kein Grund sich von der Vergangenheit einholen zu lassen.

„Er ist hier."

Ohne lange nachzudenken, schob Felkis die Tür zu einem Abteil auf, welches sich, zu ihrem Glück, als verweist erwies, und bugsierte seinen Freund auf die nächste Bank. Ein wenig ungeschickt schob der blonde Ostländer zwei Koffer, die die meiste Sitzfläche in Anspruch nahmen, ein wenig mehr zur Seite und griff nach der bleichen Hand seines Anderen.

„Atme noch einmal tief durch und erzähl mir dann, was du gesehen hast."

Mit festen Schritten, die seine Unsicherheit kaschieren sollten, hastete Felkis den Gang hinunter und pöbelte ungehalten jeden an, der das Unglück besaß, ihm im Weg zu stehen. Dabei überholte er den blonden Idioten der Kirklands, welcher gerade in eine hitzige Streiterei mit einem Wurm verwickelt war und dabei einen abgedeckten Käfig in der Hand hielt, fauchte Antonio zurück in sein Abteil zu den zwei anderen Kretins, als dieser ihn aufhalten wollte, um mit ihm die Quidditchstrategie für dieses Jahr zu besprechen und wurde Zeuge davon, dass ein älterer, blonder Kerl, welchen er noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, von einem anderen, viel zierlicheren Jungen, der ihm ebenfalls unbekannt war, ordentlich zusammengefaltet wurde. Ohne nach den Gründen des Schauspieles, welches sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, zu fragen, ließ er auch diese Keilerei hinter sich – nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass der fremde Hüne wohl nicht in einem Stück, oder in seiner üblichen Form, ankommen würde. Toris hatte er in dem ganzen Trubel, welcher jedes Jahr im Hogwartsexpress herrschte, einfach im Abteil, bei seinen übrigen Freunden, gelassen. Edward hatte ihm zwar großzügigerweise den verstörten Braunschopf abgenommen, ihn aber nicht gehen lassen, ohne ihm einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Ravis hatte wieder mal, dadurch dass ihm niemand irgendwas erklärt hätte, rein gar nicht verstanden.

So selbstsicher, wie er sich geben konnte, blieb er vor dem betreffenden Abteil stehen und ohne vorher auch nur einen Blick durch die kleinen Fenster geworfen zu haben, riss er die Türe auf.

„Das reicht jetzt, Braginsky! Wenn du Litti nicht in Ruhe lässt, werde ich …" Er brach ab, überrascht über die Szenerie welche sich ihm hier bot.

Der große Russe, welchen er, ohne ihn jemals in Fleisch und Blut gesehen zu haben, dank der Beschreibungen seines Freundes jederzeit erkannt hätte, schlummerte, tief in der Polsterung eingegraben, während neben ihm der verkorkste jüngere Bruder der Geschwister Edelstein kniete, der den Zauberstab durch das überfallartige Auftauchen des Sechstklässler beinahe schuldbewusst senkte. Die sonst grauen Strähnen des Hünen leuchteten nun in allen erdenklichen Farben und auch an der Kleidung hatte sich der Fünfzehnjährige ausreichend vergnügt. Doch das Skurrilste war das Gesicht, welches zur einen Hälfte noch die von Toris einst beschriebene Züge aufwies, während die anderen Hälfte aussah als hätte sie aus Knetmasse bestanden und ein Kind hatte seinen Spaß daran gehabt, sie in alle möglichen, wie auch unmöglichen Richtung zu verzerren. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, welche höhere Macht immer wieder auf die Idee kam, große Begabungen Exzentrikern zu verleihen. Er hatte zwar schon öfter gehört, dass der Junge aus Ravenclaw eine überaus hohe Fähigkeiten für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst aufwies, hatte aber bisher nie den selbsternannten Künstler bei seiner Arbeit erlebt, sondern immer nur am Ende die Ergebnisse – mehr oder weniger – bestaunen können.

Das Zuklappen eines Buches schreckte ihn aus seiner Verblüffung auf. Die Anwesenheit des älteren Gebrüder Edelsteins war ihm im ersten Augenblick gar nicht aufgefallen und er warf der Brillenschlange einen verwunderten Blick zu. Mit einer Miene, als sei es völlig normal das sich sein Bruder an einem Zauberlehrling, der in seiner Schule hoch im Norden als der pure Schrecken verschrien war, vergriffen hatte, legte der um ein Jahr ältere Braunschopf sein Buch auf seinen Schoß und sah Felkis erwartungsvoll an, ohne jedoch in seinem Blick zu verschweigen, dass er nicht wirklich erfreut darüber war, ihn jetzt im Türrahmen stehen zu haben.

„Kann man dir in irgendeiner Form behilflich sein, Felkis?", fragte er noch in bittersüßen Ton, als der Angesprochene mit den Gedanken spielte einfach die Türe zu schließen und das Gesehene zu vergessen, in der Hoffnung, dass der personifizierte Alptraum seines Freundes nun ein besseres Opfer finden würde.


End file.
